Anors feuer
by Keeline
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Der Dritte Elbenring Der Ranger Lennier bereist nun in Gandalfs Auftrag den Spiegelsee und LothLorien


  


Was nach Lenniers hastiger Abreise aus Gondor geschah. --~ Siehe: Der dritte Elbenring

Natürlich kann man "_Anors Feuer_"auch lesen ohne die vorgegangenen Ereignisse zu kennen aber es dürfte ziemlich verwirrend sein wenn man nicht weiß was Lennier in Mittelerde zu suchen hat. Es ist eure Entscheidung.

Ach ja. Nichts und Niemand von dem was ich erwähnt habe gehört mir. Es gehört Jemand anderem und ich will es Demjenigen auch gar nicht wegnehmen. Versprochen.

Mein Dank geht an meinen Newsgroup Freund Aragorn. Ohne seine Ermutigung und Kritik hätte es die Fortsetzung nicht gegeben. Auf das dein Schlachtruf: _"Lacho calad! Drego morn!" _noch viele Jahre ertönen mag.

ANORS FEUER

Was für ein Tag. Es ist gut das es überhaupt noch Tage gibt, ich sollte mich also nicht beschweren. Trotzdem habe ich schon bessere Zeiten erlebt. Zugegebenermaßen nicht Viele aber die Zeit auf Babylon 5 ist nicht gerade ein gutes Beispiel für ein normales Leben. Ist das Wasser kalt! Schattenfell scheint es nichts auszumachen.  
Neben ihm trank sein Reittier langsam vor sich hin, als es genug hatte trabte es ein paar Schritte weiter und begann zu grasen. Gandalfs Pferd hatte sich diese Ruhepause mehr als verdient. Lennier schüttelte ein paar Wassertropfen von den Händen und blinzelte in die noch hoch stehende Nachmittagssonne. Es mußte etwa 3 oder 4 Uhr sein. Bisher hatten sie nur einmal gerastet und kamen auch gut vorwärts. Es waren erst eineihalb Tage seit ihrer Abreise aus Minas Tirith vergangen und sie hatten schon mehr als die Hälfte der Strecke zum Spiegelsee hinter sich. Es hatte keine Probleme gegeben aber der schwierigste Teil lag noch vor ihnen. Bisher hatte sie ihr Weg nur über Grasebenen und einen Fluß, das Entwasser geführt, aber vor ihnen war noch ein tiefer, furtenloser Bach und natürlich die Wälder von Lórien. Unter anderen Bedingungen wäre es ihm eine Freude gewesen an den Grenzen des goldenen Waldes endlang zu steifen und er hätte es nie gewagt geradewegs hindurch zu reiten, vor allem nicht ohne die Erlaubnis der hohen Dame. Aber er hatten keine Zeit um sich mit den Hoheitsrechten Lothlórien herum zu schlagen. Sollte es zu einem Zwischenfall kommen würde er sich später dafür entschuldigen müssen. Im Moment waren sie selbst dazu in zu großer Eile. Ihm war nicht sehr wohl beim Gedanken im Unfrieden auf Elben zu treffen. Das schöne Volk wirkte zerbrechlich und dem Weltlichen entrückt. Aber wenn sich ein Elb angegriffen fühlte wurde aus dem Sternenträumer ein geschickter und starker Gegner. Sie konnten ebensogut mit Flöte und Harfe wie mit Bogen und Schwert umgehen.  
Eine weiche Nase stupste ihn in den Rücken. Es wurde Zeit und Schattenfell wollte weiter. "Na, dann los." Wie er es von den Sopas auf Minbar gewohnt war sprang er auf den Rücken seines Reittiers und diese fiel rasch vom Traben in den Galopp und wurde noch schneller bis sie wieder ihre durchschnittliche Reisegeschwindigkeit hatten. Es ging weiter.

Nach einem anstrengenden Ritt durch das Hügelland am Entwald vorbei, einer nicht unkomplizierten und zeitraubenden Überquerung des Limklar bei der er beinahe ertrunken wäre und inzwischen fast drei Tagen annähernd pausenlosen Reitens stand Lennier müde und sich geschunden fühlend am Nimrodel Fluß. Lórien goldene Weite lag nur etwa 10 Meilen westlich von ihm und er spielte mit dem Gedanken auf dem Rückweg noch ein Stück näher daran vorbei zu reiten. Vorbei mußte er so oder so und auf diesem Wege würde er sich wenigstens einmal einen der silberstämmigen Bäume aus der Nähe ansehen können. Zudem war es notwendig das er früher oder später wenigstens etwas ausruhte, sonst würde er irgendwann Morgen einfach vom Pferd fallen. Unter normalen Bedingungen konnte er schon 3 oder 4 Tage ohne Schlaf auskommen aber Lennier war Strapazen dieser Art nicht gewöhnt. Schattenfell schien unverwüstlich zu sein. Er zeigte nicht die geringste Spur von Müdigkeit. Magie war etwas feines aber der Minbari tendierte dazu die Kondition seines Reittiers auf Genetik zurück zu führen. Seine Stammväter mußten jenseits von gut und böse gewesen sein. Der Nimrodel war an dieser Stelle seicht und die Abhänge waren nicht steil abfallend. Eine nette Abwechslung zu den Problemen am letzten Flußlauf. Schattenfell watete gerade durch das kniehohe Wasser und schüttelte sich auf der anderen Seite. Bergquell Flüße waren zur Zeit noch eisig. Es war gerade erst März und an einigen schattigen Stellen lag weiter oben am Berg hier und da sogar noch etwas Schnee. Lennier hatte genug Zeit sich umzusehen, Schattenfell jagte unter ihm schon wieder dahin und solange er sich gut festhielt erledigte das Pferd schon alles selbst. Allmählich bekam er Rückenschmerzen vom verkrampften festhalten. Die Schatten wurden schon wieder länger, die Nacht näherte sich langsam. Gandalfs Schätzung war recht optimistisch gewesen. Sie hinkten dem Zeitplan geringfügig nach. Eine Weile später kam der Zipfel eines großen Wassers in Sicht über dem sich 3 hohe Spitzen erstreckten. Sie hatten den Spiegelsee erreicht. Schattenfell lief nun etwas langsamer, sie passierten den See kaum schneller als auch ein gewöhnliches Pferd hätte laufen können. Schließlich blieb es ganz stehen. _Warum halten wir an? _"Na?" Der große Kopf vor ihm wurde unwillig geschüttelt und die Hufe kratzten ungeduldig am Boden. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Lennier begriff das Schattenfell einfach den weiteren Weg nicht kannte. _Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können. Er kann ja nicht hellsehen. _Der Minbari stieg ab und klopfte seinem Reittier auf die Flanke. Es sah ihn auffordernd an. "Siehst du da vorne die hohe Säule? Direkt am See? Geradeaus bis dort hin und dann scharf nach oben zu den Hängen. Das kleine Wäldchen dort ist unser Ziel." Wenige Sekunden später saß er wieder oben auf und es ging weiter. Geschickt wie eine Gemse erstieg das Pferd nun auch noch die rutschige Geröllwand bis zu den Bäumen. Der Baum war schnell gefunden und der Ring noch an seinem alten Platz. Lennier war mehr als erleichtert. Er wußte nicht wie er reagiert hätte wenn der Ring weg gewesen wäre. Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne brachen sich im tiefblauen See und machten ihn auf eine ungelenke Bewegung weiter hinten und unten im Tal aufmerksam. Dort wo die Schatten schon lang und dicht waren. Eine vierköpfige Truppe Trolle schob sich aus einem steinernen Tor heraus und trotteten behäbig die weisen Stufen von Durins einstigem Steinpalast hinab. _Großartig! Es lief einfach zu glatt. So was mußte naturgemäß noch kommen. _Bis jetzt hatten die Trolle weder ihn noch Schattenfell bemerkt. Glücklicherweise waren sie beide recht dunkel. Schattenfells Nachtfarbe und sein Orkmantel. _Ich hasse es recht zu haben._  
So schnell es der gesunde Überlebenswille zuließ kletterte er den Baum hinunter. Unten wurde er schon nervös erwartet. "Ich hab sie auch gesehen. Verschwinden wir besser." Leise und schnell stahlen sie sich aus dem Tal, die Trolle und das letzte Licht hinter sich lassend.

Sterne. Endlich wieder freie Sterne. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich es überlebe. Der Elb saß oben in einem der goldenen Bäume in einer Astgabel und sah auf die Ebene hinaus. Er war freiwillig hier. Niemand aus Lothlórien hätte ihn dazu aufgefordert. Nicht nach allem was er im vergangenen halben Jahr hatte erleben müssen. Aber es tat seiner Seele gut hier alleine in der Stille zu sitzen und seine Gedanken treiben zu lassen. Der nachtblaue Himmel über ihm war klar und die Luft frisch aber die Elben des Düsterwaldes waren wesendlich kältere Winde gewöhnt. Und ein solcher war er. Sein Name war Lumyn und noch vor einem halben Jahr hatte er friedlich im nördlichen Reich von König Thranduil gelebt. Aber in einer verhängnisvollen Spätaugust Nacht hatte er die Wache über das Wesen Golum gehabt, als die Orks einfielen und ihn nach der Befreiung des Hobbitähnlichen Wesens mit verschleppten. Eine Zeit der Schmerzen, des Hungers, der Scham und des geistlosen vorwärts torkelns hatte begonnen. Nach zwei Wochen war seine Seele eingeschlafen und nur die Grundprogrammierung die jedem lebenden Wesen eingegeben war hatte ihn noch geleitet. Der Geist hatte sich in sich selbst zurück gezogen. Von den wenigen Tagen in Dol Guldor wußte er kaum mehr etwas und auch was danach kam verschwamm zu einem diffusen Grauen. Sein Verstand zeigte Gnade und ließ ihn allmählich vergessen, das erste woran er sich wieder bewußt erinnern konnte war ein großer Ulmenent der mit seinen Astdicken Armen auf die Orks einschlug. Dröhnende Geräusche gingen von ihm aus. Die beeindruckenden Augen glühten im Zorn und eine ganze Schule von schlanken Buchen schob sich raschelnd auf das Handgemenge zu. Lumyn floh, so schnell ihn seine Beine nur tragen wollten gradewegs durch den Entwald. Immer weiter bis zum Limklar an dessen Ufern ihn sein Körper nicht mehr tragen wollte. Unter den tiefhängenden Ästen einer Weide hatte er 2 Tage lang geschlafen und dann noch einen weiteren nur so da gelegen und seinem Herz beim schlagen zugehört. Nach und nach kehrte sein Ich zurück.

Zwei weitere Tage später machte er sich auf den Weg nach Norden. Er konnte schließlich nicht ewig in diesem Wald bleiben. Aber im Moment getraute er sich alleine nicht über eine weite freie Ebene zu gehen und der Weg bis nach Hause war sehr weit. Zudem würde er wieder an Dol Guldor vorbei müssen und alleine der Gedanke ließ ihn Schmerzen an Hals und Handgelenken empfinden. Daher strebte er zuerst nach Lothlórien hin. Seine Vettern aus dem goldenen Wald würden ihm Obdach und Schutz gewähren bis sein Inneres wieder im Gleichgewicht war. Am nördlichsten Rand des Entwaldes fand er einen großen Hirsch der ihn bereitwillig bis zu den Goldenen Wäldern trug. Und hier war er jetzt.

Ein paar Wochen waren vergangen seit er in der Stadt der hohen Dame eingetroffen und das Elend der vergangenen Monate hinter sich gelassen hatte. Später konnte rekonstruiert werden wie die Reise wohl vor sich gegangen war. Vom nördlichen Düsterwald bis nach Dol Guldor hatten die Orks mit ihm im Schlepp 42 Tage gebraucht, dann 3 Tage verweilt und waren von dort noch innerhalb eines Monats nach Emyn Muil gelangt. Dort hatten sie eine andere Ork Gruppe angetroffen. Es war zu einem Streit gekommen und die Orks im Zeichen des roten Auges wurden von den Anderen restlos erschlagen. Lumyn ging so in deren Besitz über und sie machten sich auf den Elben zu ihrem Herrn nach Isengard zu bringen. Ein weiterer Monat verging der sich für den Gefangenen kaum von den vorher gegangenen unterschied. Und von der Stelle wo der Ent erstaunlicherweise die Orks angegriffen hatte bis nach Lothlórien waren noch einmal 21 Tage vergangen.

Jetzt saß er hier in der Krone eines der goldenen Bäume und sah zu den Sternen hinauf, döste etwas vor sich hin ohne die dunkle Ebene aus den Augen zu lassen. Diese Wache hatte er wie schon erwähnt freiwillig inne, er fühlte sich gut und sicher. Eine undeutliche Bewegung weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Seine scharfen Augen stellten sich auf den sich bewegenden Körper ein und er erkannte einen schwarzen Reiter auf einem dunklen Pferd. Alarmiert richtete er sich auf und stand nun mit einer Hand am Stamm abgestützt auf dem Ast und sah zu wie der Reiter näher kam. _Ein Natzgül?_  
Aber bis auf einen leisen Schrecken den alleine schon der Gedanke an die Ringgeister hervorrief blieb sein Herz ruhig. Keine lähmende Angst oder Panik. _Keiner der Ringgeister. Aber auch kein Freund. Er trägt einen Orkmantel._  
Zorn entflammte in ihm. Würde der Ork nahe genug heran kommen würde er mindestens einen Elbenpfeil zu kosten bekommen. Es drängte ihn nach Rache für sich. Der Reiter kam aus der Richtung des Spiegelsees aus den Bergen herab und zwar recht schnell. Lumyn hatte kaum Zeit hinter sich in den Köcher zu greifen als der Ork auch schon vorbei war aber nur eine halbe Meile weiter hielt er am Waldrand an. Der Reiter saß ab und das Pferd trabte ein Stück weit in die Ebene hinein wo es im Mondschein zu grasen begann. Der Elb kletterte geschickt vom Baum hinab und lief über den blättrigen Waldboden. Kein Geräusch war zu hören bis auf eine leichte Briese in den knisternden Kronen. Selbst ein Hobbit hätte nicht so leise sein können.

Der Elb zog seinen grauen Mantel fester um sich wodurch er noch unauffälliger wurde. Hinter einem Baumstamm versteckt beobachtete er den Reisenden. Der Fremde, er konnte kein Ork sein, die Körperform unter dem schwarzen Umhang stimmte nicht, hatte sich aus altem Herbstlaub und trockenem Holz ein kleines Feuer gemacht. In Dieses starrte er nun und summte leise vor sich hin. Die Leere seiner Augen verriet das sein Geist auf Wanderschaft ging und er mit offenen Augen döste wie es sonst nur die Art der Elben war. Nach einer halben Stunde etwa, -- Lumyn zögerte einen Reisenden anzugreifen auch wenn dieser sich am Rande des goldenen Waldes aufhielt -- kehrte Leben in die dunkle Gestallt zurück. Mit einem Lied auf den Lippen das fremd und vertraut zugleich klang löschte er sorgsam die Flammen. Dabei beugte er sich nach vorne und sein Mantel öffnete sich. Ein grüner Schimmer blitzte zwischen den dunklen Stoffen hervor. Lumyn ließ den gespannten Bogen sinken und trat rasch hervor. "Dúinadan! Dúinadan, warte!" Der Reisende schreckte zusammen als in die Stille plötzlich eine laute Stimme rief. Überraschung war in Blick und Haltung zu erkennen. "Legolas?" Nun war die Überraschung auf Lumyns Seite. "Woher kennt ihr Therodans Sohn? Wer seid Ihr und warum tragt Ihr einen Dúin-Stein? Ihr seid kein Waldläufer, etwas Fremdes haftet euch an." Der Unbekannte zog sich die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und blickte zu seinem grasenden Pferd auf der Ebene hinüber.  
Die Antwort kam äußerst wiederwillig. "Ich bin euch keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Und ich könnte genau so gut fragen was euch hier her führt. Der einsame Berg ist weit von hier." "Ich beschütze als einer von Vielen das Land der hohen Dame. Ihr seid hier nicht willkommen." Lumyn hielt immer noch den Bogen in der Hand und richtete ihn wieder auf die dunkle Gestallt.  
"Nenne deine Zugehörigkeit und deinen Auftrag. Als Wächter über die Grenzen Lothlóriens habe ich das Recht dazu." Erst schien sein Gegenüber einen Angriff in Betracht zu ziehen aber dann legte sich eine kalte Ruhe über ihn. "Ich bin ein Anla´shok und reise im Auftrag von Meister Gandalf. Meine Aufgabe ist von großer Bedeutung und wenn es sein muß bin ich bereit mir den Weg an dir vorbei frei zu kämpfen. Aber das währe bedauerlich, ich habe mich bisher immer gut mit den Angehörigen des schönen Volkes verstanden." Um seine Worte beweisen zu können holte er eine feine Glasphiole hervor die bisher an einem Silberkettchen um seinen Hals hing. Im Innern der Phiole brannte ein rotes Flämmchen langsam vor sich hin. Das es keinerlei Sauerstoff zur Verfügung hatte schien auf das Feuer nur wenig Eindruck zu machen. Es glimmte warm und beständig. Der Elb blinzelte überrascht. "Anors Feuer." "Nun ja, ein kleiner Teil davon." Lumyn ließ den Pfeil im Köcher verschwinden und hängte sich auch den Bogen wieder über die Schultern. "Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Gandalf der Graue ist in unseren Landen ein angesehener und geschätzter Mann. Wen er für Wert hält in seinem Auftrag zu handeln ist auch den Elben stets willkommen. Doch haben wir lange nichts mehr von den Bewahrern gehört und so möchte ich euch um eine Erklärung bitten, was euch hier her führt und wer Ihr seid. Vielleicht kann das Volk von Lothlórien bei der Erfüllung des Auftrags helfen." Die Bezeichnung Anlarsy - die entsprechende Mundart mußte sich verändert haben wenn sich der Fremde selbst als Anla´shok bezeichnete - stammte noch aus den alten Tagen und der Sprache der Grauelben. Es bedeutete entweder Bewahrer, Bewacher, Wegführer oder auch Kämpfer. Nach der dunklen Zeit, nach Sarumans Niederlage, war eine Gilde entstanden die den heutigen Waldläufern entsprach aber damals aus den Mitgliedern aller Völker bestand. Von Zwergen, Menschen, Elben und Hobbits bis hin zu einigen sonderbaren Wesen die es heute schon längst nicht mehr gab war alles vertreten gewesen. Sie hatten die Grenzen bewacht, Orkgezücht und Trolle in den Wäldern und Bergen aufgespürt, Botschaften überbracht. Doch die Anlarsy waren im Laufe der Jahrhunderte immer geringer an Zahl geworden bis sie schließlich ganz verschwunden und nur noch die Dúinadan übrig waren.

Der Reisende schien die Gelegenheit für eine Verzögerung einerseits zu begrüßen und andererseits zu bedauern. Sein Blick suchte den Mond um die Zeit zu schätzen. Schließlich setzte er sich doch wieder an die Feuerstelle und heizte der Glut neues Leben ein. Er begann zu erzählen. Nach ihm berichtete auch Lumyn davon was ihn her geführt hatte. Als sie beide geendet hatten senkte sich Stille herab. Sie dachten über das jeweils gehörte nach.  
Ohne erkennbaren Grund schreckten Beide zusammen und sahen sich um. Wie ein Mensch instinktiv wußte wenn er beobachtet wird so war auch den Beiden plötzlich klar das Jemand oder Etwas da war. Und zwar ganz in der Nähe.  
"Weg vom Feuer! Wir sind zu auffällig." Sie waren noch kaum zwei Schritte weit gekommen als eine vier Meter große Gestallt vor ihnen stand. Er war menschenähnlich aber deform und bis auf ein schwarzes, verfilztes Fell um die Hüften nackt. Der Troll beugte sich zu ihnen herab und grinste sie dreckig an. _In Valens Namen! Nicht die! Bitte, nicht die._

Neben ihm gab der Elb ein Geräusch von sich das zwischen einem Schluchzen und einem Aufstöhnen lag. _Er hat garantiert schlimmeres als ich mit den Trollen erlebt. _Der Troll streckte nun seine riesigen Hände nach ihnen aus und wollte sie packen. Beide wichen zur Seite und versuchten in der entgegengesetzten Richtung zu fliehen. Aber da waren noch weitere. Noch 3 Trolle. Sie konnten nicht entkommen. Nicht gegen Wesen die mit einem Schritt zwei Meter zurück legen konnten. Instinktiv wichen sie zum Feuer zurück, die Trolle schlossen den Kreis um sie. _Ich hätte mich vergewissern müssen das sie mich nicht verfolgen. Es ist meine Schuld. _Lumyn sah aus als würde er jede Sekunde sterben. Er hatte es einmal ertragen bei Sarumans Häschern in Gefangenschaft zu sein aber ein zweites Mal würde er nicht die Kraft haben. Erst würde sein Herz und dann der Rest sterben. In Elend und Gefangenschaft.  
Der Ranger hatte schon vor langer Zeit vergessen wie man für sich selbst kämpfte aber für Andere konnte er es noch immer. Aus seinem Schrecken wurde kalter Zorn. "Nein! Verschwindet! Ich befehle es euch." Mit der einen Hand holte er Gandalfs Phiole hervor mit der anderen drückte er Lumyn das Isil´zha in die Hand.

"A Glorya Elbereth, Galadriel la stra.  
Lacho calad! Drego morn!  
Aiya Earendil Elenion Ancalima!"

Von letzterem wußte er nicht was es bedeutete aber das störte den Minbari nicht im geringsten. Solange es nur half!  
"Bei Anors Feuer: Verschwindet!" Die rote Flamme in der Glasphiole loderte hell auf und der Troll den sie zuerst gesehen hatten, welcher ihnen auch jetzt noch am nächsten war, wich hastig aus dem Lichtkreis zurück. Die anderen drei wahrten einen sicheren Abstand. Diese Art des Widerstandes hatten sie nicht erwartet. Sie sprachen in ihren kehligen Lauten miteinander die sich so sehr vom Mordor Dialekt unterschied das selbst Lennier sie nicht verstand. Über Lumyns und Lenniers Köpfen wurde gerade besprochen was nun mit ihnen geschehen sollte. Die kleineren Wesen standen Rücken an Rücken jedes mit einem strahlenden Licht in der Hand. Der Elb wendete sich leicht dem Minbari zu. "Ich kann es nicht noch einmal ertragen. Wenn wir nicht entkommen können töte mich bitte. Ich werde gegebenenfalls das selbe für dich tun." Lennier nickte. Aber er würde nicht leicht fallen, nicht untergehen ohne die Trollen mitzureißen. Saruman und damit auch Sauron durften den Ring nicht erhalten. Komme was wolle. Der größte der Trolle stürzte plötzlich auf sie zu. Der Anla´shok trat ebenfalls einen Schritt nach vorne, riß die Flamme hoch. Der Troll kam schlingernd zum stehen und stolperte wieder zurück aber etwas stimmte nicht. Der Troll grinste. Lennier wirbelte herum und seine Befürchtung bestätigte sich. "Nein!" Sie hatten Lumyn. Es war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen um den Elben aus dem Lichtkreis zu kriegen. Der Anführer der Gruppe hielt Lumyn am rechten Arm fest und ließ ihn so gut und gerne 3 Meter über dem Boden zappeln. Aber es gab ja noch das Isil´zha. Der Elb klatschte das Schmuckstück gegen den Arm der ihn festhielt und der Troll heulte auf als brennender Schmerz seine Nerven entlang jagte. Lumyn fiel. Ein goldener Ast fing seinen Fall auf, brach dann aber ab. Der Elb blieb betäubt liegen. Lennier wollte hin laufen aber drei der Trolle versperrten ihm den Weg zu ihrem Anführer und dem Gefallenen. Selbst mit Gandalfs Licht kam er nicht gegen 3 auf einmal an. Lennier mußte warten was geschah. Der linke in der Reihe drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten und rief etwas über die Schulter. "Boss?" "Das kleine Tierchen hat mich gebissen!" Der Troll packte den Elben erneut am Fuß und hob ihn mühelos wieder auf die vorherige Höhe an. Grob schüttelte er den mit dem Kopf nach unten Hängenden. Pfeile aus dem Köcher fielen zu Boden, ein schmales Messer, ein paar Kleinigkeiten aus den Hosentaschen und die Phoenix Feder aus seinen Haaren. Sie segelte, enge Kreise drehend langsam herab. Aber das Isil´zha fiel nicht. Lumyn hatte sich aus seiner Betäubung gelöst und hielt seine einzige Waffe gegen die 4 Meter großen Unwesen mit aller Kraft fest. Dem Troll wurde es zufiel. Er packte Lumyn nun auch am linken Handgelenk und drückte so lange fest zu bis der Elb leise aufschrie und die Rangerbrosche loslassen mußte. Einer aus der lebenden Mauer warf seinem Chef einen großen Sack aus schwarzem, groben Stoff zu und dieser machte den Versuch den Elben hinein zu stecken. Lumyn wand sich so gut er nur konnte. Orkstoffe waren für Elben ebenso schmerzhaft wie Elbenfasern für die Geschöpfe Mordors. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich noch an das Orkseil mit dem seine Hände während der ganzen Reise zusammengebunden gewesen waren. Und die Gängelleine um seinen Hals war auch nicht nur entwürdigend gewesen. Nicht noch einmal. Er konnte es nicht noch einmal ertragen. "Anlarsy! Bitte, tu es! Hilf mir." Der Troll sah ihn belustigt an. "Niemand wird dir Helfen, Elbenbastard. Auch dieser Verräter nicht." Die Trolle grölten zustimmend. Als sie zu der kleinen dunklen Gestallt zurück blickten war diese verschwunden. Nur sein schwarzer Umhang war noch da. "Boss!" Es war eines der letzte Wort das der Troll sprechen und die anderen hören sollten. Sie rotteten sich zusammen mit der Absicht zu palavern ob sich eine Verfolgung lohnte. Der Elb war im Moment vergessen, hing noch immer kopfüber da aber jetzt lag nur ein halber Meter zwischen ihm und dem Boden. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten seine verzweifelt tastende Hand vom herabgefallenen Dolch doch er kam nicht heran. _Wo ist der Anlarsy?_

Der Ranger tauchte genau in der Mitte des Trollkreises auf und zerbrach mit bloßen Händen die Glasphiole. Als die kleine Flamme mit Sauerstoff in Berührung kam dehnte sie sich explosionsartig aus. Die Trolle hatten nicht einmal Gelegenheit Entsetzen zu empfinden.

Das erste was Lumyn registrierte nachdem die Licht und Hitzefront ihn erreichte war das er noch immer lebte. Der Verbrennungstod wäre einer der letzten Gewesen den er sich gewünscht hätte. Davor kam nur noch der Tod durch Folter. Doch die Hitze schmerzte nicht, richtete keinen Schaden oder Zerstörung an dem Elben an. Den Trollen war es nicht so gut ergangen. Sie hatten sich wieder in Stein verwandelt und der Orkstoffbeutel in der anderen Hand des Trolls fing heiße Flammen, brachte den nun Steinarm des Extrollchefs zum bersten. Alles was aus Mordor stammte verging im Feuer. Genauso schnell wie sich die Flamme ausgedehnt hatte zog sie sich wieder zusammen, wurde zu einem schwachen Glimmen in den zerbrochenen Phiolenscherben. Sie lagen am Boden nur knapp neben dem Anlarsy. Sein dunkler Mantel lag noch immer an der Stelle wo er ihn zurück gelassen hatte. Außerhalb des Radius der Phiole. Hätte er ihn getragen als er die Phiole zerbrach hätte es ihn umgebracht. Ob Glück oder Berechnung ließ sich schlecht sagen.

Lumyn empfand Schwindel weil er schon so lange kopfüber da hing, sein Fuß steckte immer noch in der nun steinernen Trollfaust. _Das hat gerade noch gefehlt. _Sein Gefährte begann sich zu regen und fluchte ausgiebig in einer fremden Sprache. Seine Hände waren von Scherben zerschnitten und ein Paar steckten noch immer darin. "Bist du in Ordnung?" Lennier nickte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Es tut weh." "Ich würde dir gerne helfen aber so kann ich es nicht." Der Ranger begriff die Problematik. Wie sollten sie ihn da los bekommen? Der Trollarm war dick wie ein Birkenstamm. "Ich sehe nur eine Möglichkeit. Bedecke dein Gesicht und Hände mit deinem Umhang. Der Stoff leitet glücklicherweise nicht." "Was hast du vor?" "Ich werde den Arm sprengen. Sind dein Wamst und Schuhe auch von deinem Volk geschaffen?" "Sicher. Aber ich halte das nicht für eine so gute Idee." Lennier hatte schon seinen Mantel geholt. "Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?" Lumyn mußte zugeben das dem nicht so war. Der Minbari wickelte also mit schmerzenden Händen seinen Mantel um das armdicke Trollhandgelenk und las das Phiolenbruchstück auf in dem noch immer Feuer glimmte. Lumyn konnte nur hoffen das, daß klappte und wickelte sich so gut es ging in seinen Elbenumhang.

Ein durchdringendes Zischen war zu hören und was er vom Boden sehen konnte flackerte im Lichtschein der kurzlebigen Flamme. Dann ein lautes Knacken und die Steinhand brach ab. Beide, Elb und Stein stürzten zu Boden - zum Glück nur den bereits erwähnten halben Meter - wo der Brocken zerbrach. Lumyn war wieder frei aber bei Aufschlag hatte auch sein Fuß Schaden genommen. Er konnte nicht auftreten. Bevor er sich aber darum kümmerte zupfte er erst einmal die Splitter aus den inzwischen blutigen Händen des Anderen. Das Blut war recht hell aber das schien normal zu sein. Es passte gut zum Algemeinbild, wenn man die Knochenkrone die der Anlarsy trug miteinbezog. Offensichtlich waren doch noch nicht Alle der alten Wesen aus der Anfangszeit der Anlarsy verschwunden. Er fragte sich wie sich Lenniers Art wohl nannte, von derlei Wesen hatte er auch in den alten Legenden noch nicht gehört. Lumyn schnitt lange Streifen vom Saum seines Umhangs ab und verband die Hände. Lennier nickte ihm dankbar zu. "Danke. Ich könnte mir keine Infektion leisten. Soweit ich weiß ist das Penizillin hier noch nicht erfunden worden. Kannst du so laufen?" Der Galadrim sah sein Bein entlang nach unten. "Nein, für´s Laufen wird es kaum reichen. Aber ich kann mir einen Stock suchen und zur Stadt zurück humpeln. Wir haben dort gute Heiler. Wenn du möchtest kannst du auch mitkommen." Lennier hob gerade sein Isil´zha vom Boden auf, sah dann zu ihm hin und lächelte ihn freundlich aber bedauern an. "Ich kann leider nicht mitkommen. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich sogar sehr in Eile und..." Der Minbari wurde aschfahl im Gesicht. Er drehte sich nach Westen wo nur noch ein schwaches Glimmen hinter den Bergen den untergegangenen Mond verrieten. "Oh nein. Ich habe die Zeit vergessen. Jetzt komme ich Nie mehr rechzeitig nach Mordor." Seine Arme hingen schlaf herab und auch der Blick verweilte am Boden. "Ich habe versagt." Lumyn wußte nicht warum Lennier nun so verzweifelt war. Der Anlarsy hatte nur verraten wollen das er Etwas wichtiges so schnell wie möglich zu Gandalf bringen mußte. "Du kannst dem Grauen ausrichten das es meine Schuld war. Wenn ich dich nicht aufgehalten hätte, wärst du bestimmt pünktlich gewesen." "Du verstehst nicht. Aber jetzt ist es vollkommen egal geworden. Komm, ich bringe dich auf Schattenfell in die Mallornbaum Stadt, oder wie ihr sie nennt: Caras Galadhon." Seine Stimme war ganz flach, er kämpfte noch um das Begreifen der Konsequenzen. Der Ranger pfiff worauf Schattenfell rasch angetrabt kam. Das Pferd überlegte wieso sie erst so eilig und jetzt so langsam reisten aber es mußte nicht alles verstehen. Elben konnte es gut leiden und trug Diesen auch bereitwillig während sein vorheriger Reiter neben ihnen her ging. Die Beiden sprachen leise miteinander. Lennier erklärte nun alles, warum er zum Spiegelsee geritten, Was er dort geholt, und weshalb er es so eilig hatte. Lumyn begriff die Schwere des Geschehens erst jetzt. Würde Gondor fallen mußte der Rest der westlichen Welt mit untergehen. "Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen wie sehr ich mein Tun bedauere. Währe ich nicht gewesen..." "Hätte es kaum einen Unterschied gemacht. Es hat einfach nicht sollen sein. Ich wünschte nur ich könnte Gandalf warnen. Ohne seinen Ring wird die Schlacht wesentlich schwerer fallen. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung davon habe wie der Ring im Detail hätte helfen können. Seine Kräfte sind mir unbekannt." Der Elb beugte sich etwas nach links und zu dem Laufenden herunter. "Kann ich ihn einmal sehen?" "Sicher." Ein schlichter, aber sehr schöner Ring tauchte in seiner verbundenen Handfläche auf. Bis auf einen roten Stein war er frei von Zierrat. Der Elb betrachtete das Schmuckstück eingehend und fragte dann mit froher Stimme: "Du weißt was es mit diesen Ringen auf sich hat?" "Es sind mehrere?" "Von dieser Art sind es drei. Nur die Steine unterscheiden sich. Es sind die Ringe der Elbenkönige. Einen trägt die Herrin Galadriel, einen Lord Elrond in Bruchtal und diesen hier.. Nun den trägt Gandalf, auch wenn er kein Elb ist. Er bekam ihn einst von einem aus meinem Volk geschenkt und ist rechtmäßig in seinem Besitz. Was die Kräfte der Elbenringe angeht: Sie wirken auf das Land ein. Sie schwächen die Winter, dämpfen die Stürme und halten die Düsternis die das Herz ergreift aus den Elbenländern fern. Und aus dem Herzen ihrer Träger. Auch dehnen oder verkürzen sie die Zeit. Wie die Träger es wünschen." Lennier blick abrupt stehen. "Wie bitte?" Der Reiter grinste ihn schalkhaft an. "Sie beeinflussen die Zeit. Du wirst nicht zu spät kommen. Durch den Ring hast du soviel Zeit wie du brauchst oder willst. Steck ihn auf und komm. Es ist nicht mehr weit und bald kommen wir in den Wirkungskreis der Hohen Dame." Schattenfell lief gemächlich weiter und der Minbari folgte ihnen kopfschüttelnd. "Und das sagst du mir jetzt!" Er war noch zu überrascht um richtige Empörung zu empfinden.  
_Er erinnert mich zunehmend an Marcus. Der selbe verdrehte Humor._  
Lennier wiegte traurig den Kopf. _Es hätte ihm hier gefallen. Ich kann ihn mir sehr gut als Waldläufer vorstellen. Es hätte auch seiner König Arthus Ader entsprochen. Aber Marcus wird nie durch die Ebenen Mittelerdes streifen. Genauso wenig wie einer der Anderen. _Er seufzte.

Vor ihnen tauchte das nächtlich erleuchtete Caras Galadhon auf. Tausende kleiner Laternen hingen in den Bäumen der Rundstadt. Es sah sehr schön aus mit dem Sternenhimmel im Hintergrund. Ein reiner, milder Wind strich über das Land und das Licht erschien überraschend klar. Es hatte beinahe etwas unwirkliches an sich. Da die kleine Gruppe aus dem Süden kam lag das Stadttor direkt vor ihnen. Wenn ihm die Stadt schon von Außen so schön erschienen war so sollte das Innere von Galadriels Herrschaftsstätte noch mehr Eindruck auf ihn machen. Nie würde er die Stadt der Elben vergessen.

Der Minbari wollte, nachdem er dem Reiter herunter geholfen hatte, vor den Toren eigentlich kehrt machen und Richtung Osten weiterziehen aber der Elb bestand darauf das er sich wenigstens etwas stärkte und einen Heiler nach seinen Händen sehen ließ. Wiederwillig stimmte Lennier zu. Das ein magisches Objekt ortsbezogene Chronalverwerfungen erzeugen konnte ... er hatte da so seine Zweifel.  
Lumyn klopfte an und wenige Sekunden später öffneten sich die Tore wie von Geisterhand. Lennier hatte seinen Orkmantel ja geopfert um den Fuß seines Kampfgefährten los zu bekommen aber der Elb hatte ihm seinen geliehen. Unter der Kapuze war der Knochenkranz wieder gut verborgen. Sie waren überein gekommen das man möglichen Überreaktionen seitens der Wachen so am besten vorbeugen konnte.

Zwei in Grau und Grün gekleidete Torwächter traten aus dem Verborgenen auf sie zu. Lumyn stellte ihn als einen Freund vor der mit einem wichtigen Auftrag auf der Durchreise war. Die Wachen ließen ihn passieren, allerdings nur unter der Bedingung das er sich nach dem Besuch beim Heiler wieder melden müßte. Jeder Fremde der sich in den goldenen Wäldern aufhielt **mußte** einem von den Hohen vorgeführt werden. Lennier bat darum von dem Herrn Celeborn befragt zu werden. Von der Dame Galadriel hatte er zwar besseres aber auch beunruhigendes gehört. Es hieß sie könne einem in´s Herz blicken. Das bedeutete entweder Empathie oder Telepathie. Beides währe ihm im Moment unangenehm gewesen. Er wollte eine ruhige Stelle zum schlafen, etwas essen und seine Wunden versorgen. Also im Grunde genommen nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. _Ich hätte mich nicht überreden lassen dürfen. Was soll das nur werden?_ Lumyn deutete ihm mitzukommen und humpelte mitleiderregend vor ihm auf dem gräsernen Weg her. Eigentlich war Lennier ja noch darüber Verärgert das ihn Lumyn in die Stadt gelockt hatte aber dieser Anblick ließ ihn das schnell vergessen. "Bleib mal stehen." Der Minbari schloß auf und legte sich ungefragt einen der Elbenarme über die Schulter. "Hey." "Du kannst nicht erwarten das ich den ganzen Weg zusehe wie du vor mir her torkelst. Entweder du läßt mich dich stützen oder ich trage dich gleich ganz. Stark genug währe ich durchaus." Sie kamen an einem großen, gelben Kristall vorbei der warm von innen heraus leuchtete. "Dafür das du hier nicht Zuhause bist, bist du sehr selbstsicher." Lennier lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Soviel anders als Zuhause ist es hier eigentlich auch nicht. Wir können übriges gerne in deiner Sprache miteinander reden. Ich bin nicht auf Westrohn angewiesen."

"~Du sprichst Hochelbisch?~" "Nicht wirklich. ~Aber eure Sprache ähnelt überraschenderweise sehr einem der Bergdialekte die in meiner Heimat gesprochen wurden. Vor etwa 1000 Jahren.~" Der Elb war es nicht gewöhnt das die anderen Völker in so langen Bahnen dachten. Abgesehen von den Ents kam kein anderes Volk an ihre Lebenserwartung heran. "Wie alt bist du?" Das traf Lennier etwas unvorbereitet. "Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?" "Nur so." "Mal überlegen wie lange ich schon hier bin. Etwa ein Jahr. Also bin ich über den Daumen etwa 64 Erdenjahre. Sofern ich die Umrechnung noch richtig im Kopf habe." "Und wie alt werdet ihr?" "120-130. Aber früher wurden wir noch etwas älter. Da waren wir allerdings auch mehr." "~Hm. Klingt bekannt. Übrigens: Wir sind da.~"

Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde waren beide versorgt. Lumyn hatte jetzt eine Stützschiene. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war zum Götter erweichen und sein Schlinkern war jetzt noch schlimmer da er den Knöchel gar nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Das einzig Gute daran war das er keine Schmerzen mehr hatte. Trotzdem mußte er die Stütze mindestens eine Woche lang tragen, der Elb hielt denkbar wenig davon. Als der Heiler aber darauf bestehen mußte verwünschte Lumyn die Trolle. Es war alles deren Schuld. Lennier wies ihn auf die positive Seite hin. "Wir sind doch noch gut weggekommen, denk daran wie es den Trollen ergangen ist. Sie sind jetzt von Stein und wie ich es einschätze werden spätestens Morgen früh Leute ausgeschickt um sie endgültig zu zertrümmern. Wir haben nur ein paar Schrammen und einen verstauchten Knöchel zu beklagen." "Das waren schon mehr als nur ein paar Schrammen. Aber alles in allem hast du recht. Gehen wir einen Happen essen, danach sollten wir uns dann bei Herrn Celeborn melden. Er und die Dame sind bestimmt sehr an Neuigkeiten aus Gondor interessiert." "Kann ich mir vorstellen." Sie machten einen Abstecher zu Lumyns Unterkunft.

Lennier nahm wie angeboten Platz und sah sich um. Da Lumyn noch nicht lange in Lothlórien war hatten sich noch kaum persönliche Dinge ansammeln können. Im Grunde war Lumyns Wohnung ein sehr großer Balkon der sich an den Baum schmiegte. Eine hüfthohe Brüstung schützte unachtsame Besucher vor einem Sturz in die Tiefe. Der Balkon war überdacht und man konnte oberhalb des Geländers Vorhänge zum Blickschutz vorziehen. Den Göttern sei Dank war er schwindelfrei, sonst währe er vermutlich nie hier hoch und hätte den berauschenden Ausblick versäumt. Es ging immerhin 15 Meter nach unten. Die Hände lagen nur leicht aufgelegt auf der Brüstung sie taten immer noch etwas weh, immerhin hatte der Arzt das Grind wieder entfernen müssen um die Schnitte sauber auszuwaschen. Die Farbe schien ihn nicht zu stören, am Hofe Galadriels wurden sicher oft fremdartige Wesen empfangen. Die Frage war nur wie er später zu den Herren über Lothlórien gelangen sollte. Sie wohnten weit, weit, ... - Lennier erinnerte sich wie sie in der Nähe der gewundenen, schmalen Treppe vorbei gekommen waren und er vergeblich deren Ende zu sehen versucht hatte - _sehr_ weit oben. Das würde weder er noch Lumyn mit seinem kaputten Fuß schaffen. _Dan können wir eben nicht zu den Beiden. Das tut mir ja_ so _leid._ Verwunderung machte sich in ihm breit. _Marcus und Garibaldi hatten beide einen schlechten Einfluß auf mich._ Sie waren über eine Stiege in einem hohlen Baum und diversen Hängebrücken bis zum Wohnbaum gelangt. Einige mehr Brücken konnte er von hier aus sehen und viele Balkonwohnungen, jeweils etwas weiter unten und sehr viele Weitere oben. Sein Blick verlor sich im Dämmerlicht der kleinen Laternen und dem goldenen Geäst. Wie lange die Bäume schon wachsen mußten um solche Maße anzunehmen war ihm unvorstellbar.  
Lumyn tauchte wieder auf, mit einem Tablett in den Händen. Darauf balancierte er 2 Gläser, eine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit, etwas Obst und Käse. Auch ein paar Streifen getrockneter Schinken waren darauf zu finden. Der Gastgeber ließ sich ihm gegenüber in einen geflochtenen Korbsessel fallen und schenkte ihnen ein. Dan begann er zu essen. "Bitte, bedien dich." Lennier ergänzte das Angebot mit einem Brotleib aus seinem Reisebeutel und tat sich dann am Käse gütlich. Es war Schafskäse soweit er sagen konnte, denn für Ziege war es zu mild. Sie aßen Schweigend und hörten auf die Stimmen der Elben die Sangen und Musizierten. Als sie geendet hatten war auch draußen Stille eingekehrt, nur noch das Rauschen in den gewaltigen Baumkronen war zu hören. "Wir müssen los. Es dämmert sehr bald und du willst doch noch zur Dame Galadriel." "Vor allem möchte ich gerne etwas schlafen aber da besteht wohl nur eine geringe Aussicht drauf. Zudem sagte ich schon das ich Celeborn vorziehen würde." Der Elb zuckte die Schultern und leerte den Rest seines Glases. Lenniers war unangetastet geblieben. "Magst du keinen Wein?" "Nein, nicht unbedingt. Und bevor du fragst ob ich lieber einen Humpen Bier hätte: Ist gut gemeint, aber das mag ich auch nicht. Meine Art verträgt keinen Alkohol. Wenn wir doch mal Welchen konsumieren werden wir vorübergehend unberechenbar und aggressiv." Lumyn zuckte die Schultern. "Also nicht anders als Menschen auch." Das war doppeldeutig verstanden ziemlich gemein aber gar nicht so gedacht gewesen. Außerdem, da keiner von ihnen ein Mensch war fühlte sich auch keiner angegriffen.

Lumyn ließ das Tablett wieder in der Küche verschwinden und machte sich auf seine Wohnung zu verlassen. "Um, Lumyn: Es gibt da ein Problem. Wir können nicht zu den hohen Herrschaften hinauf." Lennier hob seine Hände auf Gesichtshöhe und deutete dann auf Lumyns Fuß. "Keiner von uns Beiden ist in der Verfassung den Aufstieg zu bewältigen." Der Elb sah in ein paar Sekunden verständnislos an bis er begriff wo aus der Sicht seines neuen Freundes die Schwierigkeit lag. "Das ist kein Problem. Wir können den Beförderungskorb nehmen."  
_Meint er etwa einen Aufzug? Ich hätte einen Monatssold gewettet das in dieser Welt die Elektrizität noch unentdeckt geblieben ist._

10 Minuten später standen sie wieder am Fuß der Treppe und verdeutlichten den Wachen dort was sie hier wollten und warum sie dafür den Lastenkorb benötigten.  
Der Verantwortliche gab schließlich sein Einverständnis und sie umrundeten 5 Minuten lang den gewaltigen Stamm. Schließlich kamen sie doch noch zu dem Korb. Sie stiegen über die taillenhohe Absperrung und Lumyn blies zwei mal in das Silberhorn das er sich von einer der Wachen geliehen hatte. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke und der Korb wurde ruckhaft angehoben um dann sehr gleichmäßig nach oben zu schweben. Auf der Hälfte der Stecke passierten sie zwei große Gesteinsbrocken die am anderen Seilende nach unten strebten und durch ihr Eigengewicht den Korb nach oben zogen. Bald hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und stiegen aus. Während Lumyn noch die Elben oben begrüßte verweilte Lenniers Geist schon bei dem folgenden Gespräch. Es zeichnete sich in unangenehmen und düsteren Farben vor seinem Inneren Auge ab.  
Wenn sie wirklich Telepathin war...  
Er versuchte sich an alles zu erinnern was man ihn damals im Tempel über geistige Blockaden beigebracht hatte, was leider nicht viel war aber würde reichen müssen. So einigermaßen gerüstet stellte er sich dem Unvermeidlichen.

Es sollte zwar bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie erwartet werden aber etwas unangenehm war es schon. Aufgewogen wurde es allerdings durch die faszinierenden Eindrücke und Begebenheiten der Nichtzeit in den Sälen und dem Einflußbereichs der Dame _Galadriel_.

Vor dem ersten Morgengrauen hatte Lennier sein Pferd schon wieder vor die Stadt gerufen. Es hatte die Nacht auf den mit Elanor übersäten Wiesen der Mallornbaum Lichtung verbracht. Lennier bedankte sich noch einmal bei dem Elbenheiler und verabschiedete sich dann von Lumyn. Sie waren als Einzige gekommen obwohl Einige mehr hinter den schweren Toren nun über den Grund seiner Reise informiert waren. Doch sie hatten jetzt sehr viel und auch wichtiges zu Tun um ihre schöne Stadt im Falle einer Niederlage von Gondor zu schützen. Mehr Wächter wurden an die Waldgrenzen geschickt und die bestehenden Heere noch gestärkt. Die Lage war noch dunkler als befürchtet, schon nach dem wenigen zu urteilen was Lennier aus Minas Tirith zu berichten wußte. Er verstand sie gut und grollte es ihnen nicht. Dies war nicht die Zeit für Höflichkeiten. Wenn Lennier gewollt hätte, hätte er Lumyn nun zum Abschied die Hand geben können. Die Elbenmedizien wirkte sehr gut. Aber das entsprach nicht der Natur der beiden Völker. Sie verbeugten sich statt dessen voreinander und als sich ihre Blicke trafen lächelten Beide. Der Minbari saß auf und war in begriff seinen neuen Freund zu verlassen, zum Abschied winkte er noch einmal. Der Elb erwiderte die Geste und hielt dann zum Gruß eine von den feinen Laternen hoch in deren Herstellung die Hiesigen so geschickt waren. Im Inneren brannte nun Gandalfs unverlöschende Flamme. Sie würde an einem der äußeren Äste hängen und ihm den Weg weisen wenn er jemals den Wunsch verspürte zur Elbenstadt zurück zu kehren. Lennier fand Trost in dem Gedanken einen Ort zu haben zu dem er zurück kehren könnte. Mit dem rotschimmernden Ring an der Hand ritt er nach Süd-Osten. Der festgenagelten Sonne entgegen. Sie sollte während seinem ganzen Ritt nicht einen Deut nach oben wandern.  
_Es ist Magie. Echte Magie._  
Allen Physikalischen Gesetzen über Zeit und Luftreibung eine lange Nase drehend gelangte sie beim Morgengrauen zum nachtlagernden Heer Gondors unter der Führung König Aragorns. Die Kapuze des grauen Elbenmantels verbarg nun wieder seinen Knochenkranz und das Isil´zha ließ ihn auch die Wachposten passieren. Es hatte Order gegeben keine Waldläufer die als Boten hergelangten aufzuhalten und der Minbari sah keinen Grund ihre Vermutung zu korrigieren. In der Mitte des Lagers fand er ein großes Zelt und im Inneren Gandalf und Aragorn. Er war es nicht gewöhnt gemeldet zu werden aber als er dann vor den Beiden stand erschien es Lennier nur angemessen. Beide wirkten sehr beeindruckend, Aragorn sogar königlich. Die Sorgen die in seinem Gesicht zu lesen waren und die müde Haltung mit der er sich auf dem Kartentisch abstützte unterstrichen den Eindruck noch. "Eure Hoheit. Meister Gandalf." Wie man es ihn vor langer Zeit gelehrt hatte verbeugte er sich vor ihnen wie er es auch vor einem _Satai_ getan hätte. Das Gesicht des Zauberers hellte sich auf. "Hast du ihn?" "Ja. Und diese Rolle von der Dame Galadriel und dem Herrn Celeborn. Sie senden euch Grüße und ihre Pläne. Die Dame sagte ihr wüßtet wie das Verborgene sichtbar wird." Er reichte den Ring Gandalf und die Rolle König Elessar, ehemals Aragorn. Dieser rollte das weise Papier rasch auf und verschwand im Hintergrund des Zeltes. Gandalf holte sich Lenniers Aufmerksamkeit zurück. "Ich möchte dir Danken, im Namen aller aus Mittelerde. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet und alle schulden dir viel, auch wenn sie es nicht wissen." "Ich habe selbst eine Schuld abzutragen. Aber ich denke das ich auf meiner Reise vielleicht ein Volk gefunden habe bei dem ich leben könnte. Mit eurer Erlaubnis werde ich jetzt zu Duilin und Derufin zurück kehren. In ihren Reihen kann ich in der kommenden Schlacht wohl noch von größtem Nutzen sein. Bis dahin würde ich gerne etwas schlafen." Gandalf nickte ihm zu, und Lennier verschwand aus dem Zelt, auf der Suche nach seinen zukünftigen Kampfgefährten. Aragorn kehrte zum Kartentisch zurück und legte die nun lesbare Rolle darauf. Gandalf gesellte sich zu ihm. "Er ist ein guter Mann." "Besser als er selbst glaubt. Aber er wird seinen Weg finden. Insgeheim bin ich sowohl etwas verwundert als auch erleichtert. Der Ring hätte Lennier nicht gedient wenn er noch etwas Schlechtes in ihm gefunden hätte." Sie wandte sich wieder den Plänen zu.

Wundersamerweise überlebte Lennier den Kampf vor Morannons Toren und zog später eine Weile lang durch die Lande Mittelerdes. Bis er sich zu guter Letzt bei den Elben im Düsterwald niederließ. Er war mit Lumyn dorthin zurück gekehrt, dieser war die ganze Zeit noch in Lothlórien verblieben. Viele Jahre lang lebte er in König Therodans Reich bis auch Lumyns Familie den Weg nach Westen zu den Fuhrten ging und er sie begleitete. Damit war für den Minbari der Kreis geschlossen, da er nun endlich wieder zum Meer zurück kehren konnte. Etwas das alle Minbari früher oder später taten. Damit endet seine Geschichte. Und Diese Hier auch.

Ende


End file.
